(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an automotive body assembly including a bumper means of elastomeric material for compressing to absorb energy in response to an impact. More specifically, the invention relates to the support of a light means in such a manner that the light means will not be damaged in the event of an impact which compresses the elastomeric material of the bumper means.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various different energy absorbers have been utilized in bumper assemblies for automotive vehicles. When blocks of elastomeric material are utilized as the energy absorbers the lights are typically mounted to the vehicle support structure. In other instances, where hydraulic cylinders, or the like, have been utilized to absorb energy upon the impact of a bumper, the lights have been attached to the bumper to move with the bumper upon such an impact.